


Paint the Night Indigo

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ballroom Dancing, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Hopeless Romantic, M/M, fight me, for the aesthetic, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: They spin together, light trails intertwining in small circles around and around the ballroom. One two three, one two three...Their colours combine together into that swirling indigo, so soft against the shining sliver-white of the marble and moonlight. But neither man sees that, they only have eyes for each other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Paint the Night Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I saw this prompt (trail of colour only you can see marks where your soulmate has been) and just got the image of Logan and Virgil ballroom dancing and the light making swirly patterns. Somehow it grew a plot I don't know how that happened.
> 
> Also I know very little about ballroom dancing of any description, all the information here is from Wikipedia and a very helpful wiki-how. So sorry for any mistakes.

"How long have you been planning this, Lo? It's amazing!"

Logan preened. "Oh a little while..."

"I mean you booked an entire ballroom, made the playlist, dropped our dresses off here..." Virgil managed to get over his shock at seeing the ballroom and walked over to where his boyfriend was waiting at the top of the grand staircase. He was wearing _that_ dress, navy blue with a high neck and cutouts at the front and back, with little silver geometric shapes scattered over his hips, and a waterfall front so Virgil could see his long legs. If he hadn't seen Logan wearing that dress before, he would probably have swooned. He almost did anyway.

"Well I didn't want to ruin the surprise by telling you what to wear when we left," Logan gestured at Virgil's own outfit.

It was the first time Virgil had worn the skirt since he got it, having been too self conscious to wear it to any of Logan's fancy work functions. But here it was alright - there was no-one here to see except Logan, who was looking at him as though he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

(That was actually _exactly_ what Logan was thinking. He wished his boyfriend wore that outfit more - the off-the-shoulder billowy white shirt, a storm-grey waistcoat, and that deep purple ball-gown skirt the same colour as the trail of light he left behind him as he walked. A blush dusted his cheeks, and he was smiling that shy smile of his. How could there be anything more beautiful?)

"But a ballroom Lo! I don't wanna know how much this cost." Virgil gestured wildly. There was very little decoration in the room - just the pale marble of the floor, staircase and pillars - and the only illumination was the full moon pouring through the skylight making the room glow silvery-white.

"Not as much as it could have been - midnight on a Wednesday isn't exactly the most popular booking time. Also I know the guy who owns this place."

"Of course you do! Dammit, I love you Starlight."

Logan smiled softly at his boyfriend. "I love you too, little cloud."

Virgil returned the smile, taking Logan's hand and allowing himself to be led down the staircase to the centre of the ballroom. Their skirts, rustling over the stairs, blended with the light trails they left behind, one navy blue, one deep purple.

Perhaps, if the setting had not been so perfect, the music not so soft, or if Logan hadn't looked so beautiful in the silvery light, Virgil might have protested that neither of them knew how to dance. But for once the worries that constantly swirled round his head were completely quiet. Logan always had that calming effect on him.

They came to a stop facing each other in the middle of the dance floor, where the pool of moonlight was brightest.

(Logan's breath caught in his throat when he looked down at Virgil. The moon seemed to have melted into his eyes, making his skin glow. It was enough for him to momentarily forget everything but the serene expression on his boyfriend's face. When his brain kicked into gear again, his constant stress had faded, leaving just the music and Virgil behind.)

When Logan spoke it was softly, as if too loud a noise would shatter the peace of the moment. "Place your left hand on my shoulder - that's right - and my right arm rests on your back here. Yes, hold my other hand out to the side. This is the standard waltz hold."

Virgil did as instructed, blushing a little at the intimacy despite this being far from the closest he had ever been to his boyfriend. He realised Logan must have taken lessons to know what he was doing, and that thought only made him blush more.

"Now watch my feet."

Virgil looked down and realised just how practical Logan's choice of dress had been - with the two standing a little way apart he could easily see Logan's feet when he performed the steps.

"Your feet should start shoulder width apart. First I step forward with my left foot and you go back with your right," as Logan stepped forward, Virgil stepped back, trying not to tread on his boyfriends toes. "Then I bring my right forward too, and your left goes back." Virgil copied. "And my left comes in to join my right and - yes that's right! - your right in next to your left.

"Then my right back, and your left forward. My left back diagonally to the start position and your right forward diagonally - ah! Careful dear -" Virgil had stumbled a little, "to the start position. And now my right and your left come in to join the other.

"Well done! This is called a box step - can you see how it makes a square with a cross in the middle," Virgil nodded again, "It's the main set of steps for the waltz."

"Thats...a lot. I'm probably gonna stand on your toes..." Virgil looked up at Logan uncertainly.

"It's quite all right, and we have all night to practice. Just watch my feet and copy what I do-"

"-but backwards and mirrored."

Logan gave gentle laugh. "Exactly. Now I step forwards while you go back..."

They moved together, both a little surprised at their coordination, tracing out the little square on the marble floor slowly and carefully, over and over again. All the while, Logan directed their movements until Virgil was beginning to commit it to muscle memory.

"I'd like you to listen to the music for a moment - close your eyes if it helps - can you hear that rhythm? _One_ , two, three. _One_ , two, three. _One_ , two, three." As he spoke, with that soft, deep voice, Logan tapped the rhythm where his hand rested on Virgil's shoulder blades - a heavier tap on the first beat, followed by two lighter ones, and repeat.

Virgil nodded, quickly picking up on the beat.

 _One_ , two, three. _One_ , two, three. _One_ , two, three.

There was a certain rise and fall to it, the first beat stressed more than the others. It was quite relaxing really, steady and gentle. A little like Logan, Virgil thought.

"There is one step per beat in the music, three beats to a measure so two measures to complete the box which has six steps. I shall count us in, just try to do one step per beat. Do not worry about being perfect," he added at Virgil's mildly panicked expression, "we have all night to keep trying. Are you ready?"

Virgil took a breath and nodded.

"Alright... _One_ , two, three. _One_ , two, and..."

Virgil stepped back as Logan went forwards, then back again, and his right foot in and...he was doing it! He let out a little laugh in triumph, then promptly stumbled and Logan had to dodge to avoid being trodden on. Virgil grunted in frustration but Logan took a moment to reassure and steady him before they started up again.

Virgil's brow was furrowed in concentration as he gradually allowed himself to fall into the rhythm, concentrating on the steps and Logan's counting. Eventually he was able to look up at his boyfriend instead of his feet, noticing how the moonlight settled on his cheekbones in a way that made him look almost ethereal.

(Logan almost lost his place in the dance when Virgil suddenly turned to look at him. There was the faintest hint of a crooked smile on his lips, the kind that shone more from his eyes. Logan loved all of Virgil's smiles but that unconscious one, that he only gave when he was completely calm and content, was certainly his favourite. It warmed him to his core knowing he himself had made his boyfriend smile that way.)

For a long time they just watched each other, stepping carefully in time to the music and gradually moving closer together.

When they stopped Virgil vaguely registered how their light-trails were swirled around their little square somewhat - the little steps they had done were enough to pull their colour through the air with them. In places the deep blue and purple blended together a little, in the way paint or chalk-dust might, not light.

Logan's voice was soft. "You are doing wonderfully Virgil, you are a very fast learner!"

"Well I've got the best teacher! Where did you learn to do this by the way?"

Logan blushed. "I have been taking lessons every week for the past few months, ever since I was able to secure the booking for this room. But I hardly see how that's relevant now-"

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that right?"

The 'hopeless romantic' made a disgruntled noise and quickly changed the subject. "I think we can try moving around the dance floor now. I am just going to change the music to something less mediocre."

Virgil watched his boyfriend crossed the ballroom to the speakers. Not for the first time in his life, and it wouldn't be for the last, Virgil gazed at the blue light left in Logan's wake and wondered what on earth he must have done to be given such a wonderful man as his soulmate. He had learned ballroom dancing for him for crying out loud!

(Logan was thinking the same, as he stood by the speakers to change the music. Virgil was so incredible - sometimes like a blazing comet, sometimes the gentle moon - and he didn't know how he deserved him. Logan would never admit to coming up with such romantic metaphors, but _God_ did loving Virgil make them easy to think of. He surreptitiously checked the time on his watch, and patted his hidden skirt pocket to make sure the little box was safe. Virgil deserved the world and he hoped this would be enough.)

Logan returned and they took up hold of each other again, standing much closer together than before.

"The International Style Waltz is danced exclusively in this closed position - I hope that is ok?"

Virgil nodded dumbly, forgetting that this was not something new and uncertain. This was Logan, his soulmate and the love of his life, he didn't have to be so shy. But something about the night and the way Logan looked at him, as though he were the most precious thing in the world, kept making him forget that. And judging by the way Logan was asking his permission to hold him so close, it seemed as though he kept forgetting too.

The music started, a few introductory bars with Logan counting them in, and then they were moving, little clockwise circles anticlockwise around the room. Virgil barely stumbled as they did so, just letting Logan guide him around the floor. The music rose and fell - _one_ two three, _one_ two three - carrying them along, the path they followed perfectly traced in swirling navy blue and deep purple light.

Neither spoke for a long time, nor did they take their eyes off the other. Both could only think about the music and the steps and how beautiful the other looked with moonlight crossing their features, and winding through their hair. All that could be heard was the music and the whispering of their dresses across the floor and their own breathing, holding each other so close they were almost sharing air.

Only once the movements had become second nature, with neither needing to count any longer, did Logan break the quiet to start talking lowly about three-quarter time, and measures to a minute. Virgil didn't really take in a lot of what he said - the night was beginning to get to his head, and Logan's beautiful face was rather distracting - but he loved to listen, to let his voice just flow over him. It calmed him.

For a moment Virgil was thrown back to a time when the two of them barely knew each other. When they were both were so scared of allowing themselves to be vulnerable, but both so desperately wanted to be closer to the other. But he knew so much more about Logan now, there was so much more he could love about him, and there would always be more to fall for.

(That soft, crooked smile was gracing Virgil's face again and Logan thought he would never stop talking if it made his soulmate look at him with such peaceful happiness. He was falling in love all over again, the most wonderful feeling in the world. Logan supposed he would probably never stop falling in love with his soulmate.)

((As they danced they painted their light trails across the room, swirling circles of blue and purple so tightly intwined they blended together, turning the air the perfect ocean-deep indigo of the midnight sky. If anyone else had been there they would only have seen the two dancing - the love story of colour they left in their wake was for them alone.))

(He glanced at his watch, careful to not let his boyfriend see.)

"Do you remember how we met?"

Virgil almost chuckled, but it would have felt like breaking a spell. "Of course," he breathed, "but tell me again." Perhaps he just wanted to see the expression that came over Logan's face whenever he told that story, so sue him.

"You were coming home from work and I was making my way to the library on the other side of town. I was walking down the hill and you were going up on the other side of the same block. We both turned right to continue along the block but got to the corner and saw each other's trails. And both followed them, all the way round the block. We went round in circles three times before I realised what was going on and turned to go in the other direction. I almost crashed into you because dustkwas falling and you do insist on wearing such dark clothes."

"We really are a pair of disasters weren't we?"

"More specifically 'gay disasters' I believe." Logan smiled, and Virgil let out a little snicker.

(Logan checked his watch again, right on time.)

"I do not think I shall ever fully understand what you saw in me when we met that day. I had been so convinced that my soulmate, whenever I found them, would be thoroughly disappointed by me. What good would I be if I couldn't express my emotions? Or I bored them with how much I talk? Or if I couldn't open up to them at all? I suppose I had convinced myself that I conformed to the stereotype of cold and unemotional, and that no matter how much I wanted to I would never be able to love my soulmate, in any capacity.

"But you saw something in me that I couldn't see in myself, that being intelligent and methodical was not all I was good for. You saw how much I wanted to love, saw kindness in how reserved I was. Or at least, you never assumed those traits to be mutually exclusive. You were so patient when we were first getting to know each other, when I still didn't know how to take down my walls."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short L," Virgil interjected. "You were patient too - you understood I would need time to get used to the sudden change."

Logan smiled again. "I suppose that's why it took so long for us to make our relationship romantic. It was a while before we were both comfortable with intimacy, and then neither of us wanted to push the other before we were ready."

"It's a wonder we ever got together really."

"It is. But as I got to know you I found so much of you to love. You are so caring, and so protective of anyone who needs it. You are the only person I know who ever payed attention to my lectures, rather than just pretended to listen, and in turn I do truly love to listen whenever you 'go off' about something. I know you don't see it but you are so intelligent, so passionate and dedicated to the things you care about.

"Sometimes I worry you fear the world too much, but then something interests you and you light up with such a beautiful sense of wonder and curiosity. It is quite incredible."

"And Virgil I love your smiles. You have so many different ones that I couldn't possibly hope to memorise them all, but I will always try because they are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Every time you smile I know everything will be alright with the world, because if you believe it then so can I.

"There is so much to love about you, Virgil, that I could never hope to list it all. I have told you I love you so many times, and every time I mean it more. You are as wondrous and infinite as the stars, and I will never grow tired of loving you."

The last notes of the song faded away as they came to rest in the centre of the room. They had danced indigo through the air and the colour surrounded them, embracing them, moonlight and marble glittering through like stars.

(He had timed everything perfectly.)

As the music faded away Logan raised a hand to trace his fingertips gently down the side of Virgil's face, as if he were the most precious thing in the world. It made Virgil's heart flutter the same way it had years ago when Logan had first looked at him like that.

"I love you too." Virgil's whispered, barely trusting his voice to speak. He had never been one for so many words as Logan but he hoped his tone conveyed the undying emotion he felt for the other man.

(It was enough to make Logan's other hand almost falter as he carefully reached for the tiny box hidden in his dress.)

In one swift movement, Logan dropped to one knee in front of him, producing something small and square from seemingly no-where. He flipped the box open and Virgil caught the sight of silver ring, with a small purple sapphire, before his breath caught in his throat and his suddenly blurry eyes darted back to Logan's face. The emotion written there threatened to make him faint.

"Virgil, my soulmate, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Virgil's heart threatened to burst from his chest. He couldn't seem to make his voice work and just nodded before throwing his arms round Logan. For a few minutes it was all he could do to hold him, so so tightly, as if letting go would wake him up and he'd find it was all a dream. Then, very slowly, he released him enough to remove his face from the other's shoulder and look him in the eyes.

"Yes _._ " The word came out choked in Virgil's overflowing happiness, joy that he could see reflected in Logan's own eyes, but it was enough.

When he could bare to let go of his soulmate a little more, Logan took the ring from its box and carefully slid it onto his finger.

(He marvelled at how perfectly it matched the soft, deep purple light that always surrounded him.)

Then they closed the gap between them and kissed - kissed like the first time, kissed like it was the last, kissed for all the times between, kissed like all the stars could have burned out and they would still be together, swirled in their own indigo light.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Gdi I am so freaking soft for these two. I hope I did my idea justice.
> 
> I wonder if anyone noticed the accidental Dickens quote...


End file.
